coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8042 (18th January 2013)
Plot Kirsty has the day off work for some pampering before the wedding. Guilt-ridden Tyrone finds her declarations of love hard to bear. Kylie finds David's excitement over the baby infectious and begins to relax. Tyrone has the contract drawn up for the sale of his 30% share of the garage. Kevin's surprised by his haste and even more taken aback when Tyrone agrees to accept a rock-bottom offer of £5,000. Kylie assures Gail that she's happy with her decision and won't break David's heart. Carla lets slip to Sally that she has a crucial meeting, which is make-or-break for the factory. Realising that she's been indiscreet, Carla orders Sally not to breathe a word. Tyrone and Fiz plan a quick getaway with Ruby as soon as the wedding reception starts. Tyrone feels bad for Kirsty but assures Fiz that he's not having second thoughts. Gary and Izzy excitedly gaze at their unborn baby as Tina has her latest scan. Tina clearly isn't enjoying the experience. Tyrone's forced to hide his secret phone down the side of the sofa when Kirsty almost catches him with it. Devious Lewis hints to Kylie that Gail would like to have No.8 to herself in the near future. Kylie agrees that she and David should find their own place. Lewis is pleased his plan is working. The factory girls arrive at No.9 for Kirsty's hen party. Tyrone has no choice but to set off for his stag do, leaving his phone stuffed down the sofa. Rob craftily riles Sally by predicting Underworld's imminent demise. Loyal Sally bites back, disclosing details of Carla's meeting that will save the factory. Rob's smug. Kirk wonders why Tyrone is so subdued on his stag night. Carla's about to leave for her meeting when she notices that all her tyres are flat. Rob has clearly struck again. Anna and Owen fail to pay any attention to what Faye's up to on her laptop. At the hen party, Julie finds Tyrone's phone down the sofa and hands it over to Kirsty. She scrolls through the text messages from Fiz and realises that Tyrone's having an affair and is only marrying her to get Ruby. Feigning a migraine, stunned Kirsty curtails the party and sends her bewildered guests packing before collapsing in tears at Tyrone's betrayal. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sonographer - Nicola Bolton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sonographer's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone hides his secret phone down the side of the sofa and leaves the house without it as the girls arrive for the hen party; Kylie reaches a decision about her future; and Tina goes for a scan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,470,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes